luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Kai is a playable character of Luminous Arc, and a member of the Eurus Knights. Background Kai, as revealed in Sir Heath's special Intermission conversation, was once a cadet at the Luminous Church's military academy. Kai was a cadet at the same time that Heath was and they were roommates at the academy. Heath and Kai spent many hours discussing what true strength was. Both agreed that extended far beyond the realm of simple physical strength, or even mental strength however. Heath says that they never really reached a conclusion, and that Kai probably still has not. Involvement Destruction of the Eurus Knights At the Holy Congress, Eastern Branch, a majority of the Eurus Knights were either killed, injured or driven insane by some sort of explosion. While it was believed that the Witch of Immolation was responsible for such destruction, Kai somehow found out that it was the result of the Lapistier Experiment that caused most of the damage. Kai swore revenge against the Round Table Castle for being the ultimate cause of such a tragedy. It is unknown though whether or not Kai was present during the explosion. While Heath became a Crow Knight, he started having suspicions about Kingston and his ambitions. Unable to protect the Garden Children, he asked Kai to do so in his place. Kai accepted the request and took some time to track the party, eventually finding them in Madrasta. Catching Up with the Party Surrounded by the Crow Knights, the party is trapped. Making a facade of capturing them, Heath is hesitant to do so. Just as the Crow Knights moved to capture Alph the 'party', fighting and chaos enveloped the Crow Knight ranks. Kai, who at the time was not known, ran through the ranks cutting down soldiers. As the Crow Knight tried to recompose themselves Kai quickly lead the group away to safety. After reaching a safe distance the group stops to rest, after a brief conversation several group members try to speak to Kai but he remains silent. Eventually Mel demands he introduce himself and he replies that he is 'Kai... of the Eurus Knights...'. After this he says they are being followed and starts off running, as the others follow. Personality A man of few words, he lives under the code of Bushido. During intermissions, he converses with Alph about philosophy and the meaning of true strength. Best friends with Heath from his cadet days. His background is only revealed in small tidbits through Intermission. Stats And Abilities Gameplay As a Samurai, Kai is a powerful physical attacking unit with many sword skills. To make up for his lack of range for his skills, his Flash Drives possesses some good range that is able to affect the enemy with 'Silence', thus making him useful against magical units in that regard. He possesses a similar role to Leon and is therefore able to fill in for Leon. His Speed is quite impressive and possesses both a Move and Jump of 4, thus making him a nimble character overall. His low Guard and Resist is somewhat balanced by high HP. Interestingly, he possesses the Nature Element. Abilities Skills Flash Drives Synergy Gallery Trivia * Kai is the last playable character to make an appearance in Luminous Arc. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Male Category:Earth